memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K
Hier könnte ihr mir direkt Nachrichten schicken. Bitte gebt an, wo ich euch antworten soll - hier oder auf eurer eigenen Diskussionsseite. Standardmäßig antworte ich bei schneller Reaktion (bis eine Stunde nach der Nachricht) dirket hier, danach auf eurer Diskussionsseite. Alte Diskussionen im Archiv. :Welcome to my talk-page! Take a seat, have a drink. Of course you can talk english, just tell me where to answer. If I can't answer up to an hour after your message, I'd answer on your own talk-page - in case you are a registred user. :Old discussions on the archive. Borg-Kubus Gibt's einen Grund, warum Borg-Kubus nach dieser merge-Aktion geschützt ist? --Memory 17:12, 4. Sep 2005 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Nachrichtenvorlagen Wozu soll denn dieses "subst:" gut sein? Ich seh da keine Wirkung. In der MA/en hab ich es schon vor Wochen entfernt, weil es dort niemand mehr so verwendete. --Memory 10:47, 11. Sep 2005 (UTC) Ich ein Hijacker? Hi Florian! Ich war gerade dabei, die ganzen alten Versionen von den Bildern zu löschen, als plötzlich folgende Fehlermeldung kam: "''There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been canceled as a precaution against session hijacking. Please hit "back" and reload the page you came from, then try again.". Gibts öfter Probleme, dass sich jemand unter dem Account eines anderen Archivisten einloggt und dann damit Schabernack treibt? Wenn nicht, dann könnte man ja zumindest bei den Administratoren diese Fehlermeldung außer Gefecht setzen, oder? -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:17, 14. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Hi Spocky, nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass jemand einen Memory Alpha-Account ge"hijack"t hat. Es gab nur Fake-Accounts mit Wikipedia-Benutzernamen und ein Problem mit der Cookie-Verwaltung, sodass sich niemand einloggen konnte. Adhoc fällt mir nicht mehr dazu ein. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, dein Passwort zu verändern? Unter Umständen haben Angela und Jason einen Sicherheitsmechanismus installiert, der verhindert, dass jemand alle Bilder löscht, was durchaus sinnvoll ist. Du konntest exakt 40 Bilder (bzw Versionen) löschen, was auf eine Art von Konfiguration hindeutet. Schau dir mal Fehlermeldungen an und melde den Fehler wenn du Zeit hast. 12:25, 14. Sep 2005 (UTC) :: *looooooooooool* Spocky, der Oberhijacker *ambodenliegt* :-D (noch was ernsthaftes: ihm sind bei der ersten Löschrunde sogar noch welche durch die Lappen gegangen, z.B. Edith Keeler oder "Die Rückkehr" da ne Fehlermeldung kommt wenn ich das alte Bild aufrufen will) --Memory 14:31, 14. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Nicht Spocky soll der Hijacker sein, aber egal. Die Versionen von EdithKeeler habe ich jetzt beseitigt, die vorherige Version von "Die Rückkehr.jpg" kann ich nict löschen. Das betrifft wahrscheinlich alle durch die UTF8 Umstellung beeinträchtigten Bilder mit Umlauten, zum Beispiel Bild:Föderationsgründung2161.jpg. Wenn ich Zeit habe werde ich Jason mal bitten, die Teile aus der Datenbank zu entfernen. 16:40, 14. Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Welcome Always glad to be of service. ;) The origin of the wigger message on my English talk page was this picture, the original name of which was "Jeffrey as a wigger.jpg" or something like that. And I almost took German/Deutsch as my foreign language in high school, but I already spoke Spanish and was lazy. I'm actually thinking about the possibility of a Spanish MA - dunno if anything will come of that though. --Schrei 00:22, 17. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kalender Hallo Florian. Ich möchte gerne mal wissen, wie du die Informationen für die Vorlagen des Kalenders auftreibst. Suchst du innerhalb von Memory Alpha einfach nach dem jeweiligen Datum oder hast du eine externe Quelle? -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:42, 20. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Hi Kai, ich befrage das große Orakel von Google. Suchbegriffe: 'site:memory-alpha.org "21.09."', 'site:memory-alpha.org "21. September"', 'site:memory-alpha.org "September 21"'. Damit greife ich alle möglichen Datumformate ab, die wir in unserer denlsv-Sprachmischung haben. Passt natürlich nur wenn die Monate in den Sprachen gleich heißen, im Juli kann man gern auch "July" schreiben, usw. 07:58, 21. Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Achso, okay. Gut zu wissen. Diese Möglichkeit kann man sicherlich auch für andere Zwecke mal gut gebrauchen. Leider ist das große Orakel nicht immer auf dem neusten Stand, was aber nur ein kleiner Nachteil ist, und für die Kalenderfunktion nicht allzu schlimm ist. Danke. --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 18:11, 21. Sep 2005 (UTC) Bild:Rom Neut Zone 22Jh.jpg Hey Memory. Danke für das Zurücknehmen meiner Bearbeitung auf Memory Alpha:Zu löschende Bilder. Allerdings habe ich keinen Löschhinweis auf Memory Alpha:Zu löschende Bilder gesehen und auch "Was zeigt hierhin" hat nichts angezeigt. Da hab ich's doch glatt übersehen. ;) 15:32, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) :"Whatlinkshere" funktioniert da eh irgendwie nicht. Bei der Gelegenheit: hab mal ein Auge auf Benutzer:82.100.229.242, das sieht zum Teil nach Vandalismus aus ("IKS Feuerblüte" oder "USS Artemis Fowel", nee is schon klar...) --Memory 15:42, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) Uploadtext Gute Idee MediaWiki:Uploadtext zu erweitern, aber sowohl Opera als auch IE zeigen nun die Copyrightvorlagen im Quelltext-Stil an. Etwas unpassend ;-) --Memory 22:02, 29. Sep 2005 (UTC)